bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
The first season of cable drama Witches of East End began airing on October 6, 2013 and is to be composed of ten episodes. Overview Characters Main characters *Julia Ormond as Joanna Beauchamp (7/10) *Rachel Boston as Ingrid Beauchamp (7/10) *Jenna Dewan as Freya Beauchamp (7/10) *Mädchen Amick as Wendy Beauchamp (7/10) *Eric Winter as Dash Gardiner (7/10) *Daniel Di Tomasso as Killian Gardiner (7/10) Recurring and guest stars *Jason George as Adam Noble (5/10) *Virginia Masden as Penelope Gardiner (4/10) *Anthony Lemke as Harrison Welles (3/10) *Gillian Barber as Maura Thatcher (3/10) *Neil Hopkins as Doug (2/10) *Tom Lenk as Hudson Rafferty (2/10) *Kellee Stewart as Barb (2/10) *Tiya Sircar as Amy Matthews (2/10) *Matt Frewer as Vidar (2/10) *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Leo Wingate (2/10) *Kaitlin Doubleday as Elyse (1/10) *Matthew del Negro as Archibald Browning (1/10) *Enver Gjokaj as Mike (1/10) *Joel Gretsch as Victor (0/10) Episodes Production Casting On August 30, 2012, it was announced that Julia Ormond had landed a main role on the show, as Joanna Beauchamp. On September 14, 2012, the role of Freya Beauchamp was officially given to Jenna Dewan. A few days later, on September 17, 2012, the lead male role of Dash Gardiner was attributed to Patrick Heusinger. And on September 19, 2012, Rachel Boston and model Daniel Di Tomasso were announced to have earned the two remaining main roles, respectively Ingrid Beauchamp and Killian Gardiner. Finally, as announced on September 25, 2012, Nicholas Gonzalez would portray detective Matt Torcoletti. On October 9, 2012, two guest star announcements were made : both Mädchen Amick and Glenne Headly would join the cast of Witches of East End - the first one as Wendy (Joanna's sister) and the second as Penelope (the Gardiner borthers' mother). Tom Lenk was later given the role of Hudson Rafferty, Ingrid's gay best-friend, as announced on October 16, 2012. Casting however underwent a few changes before filming the series began. Indeed, as revealed by Nicholas Gonzalez himself on his twitter account, a few days after the pick-up announcement, the actor was dropped from the show; and on June 6, 2013, it was announced that Patrick Heusinger's role as Dash Gardiner would be recasted, for creative reasons. On June 26, TVLine revealed that Eric Winter would replace Patrick Heusinger as Dash Gardiner and on July 9, the recurring role of the detective Adam Noble (formerly Matt Torcoletti) was attributed to Jason George. Three days later, Virginia Masden replaced Glenne Headly for a multi-episode arc as Penelope, Dash and Killian's mother. On August 12, [[Freddie Prinze Jr.|'Freddie Prinze Jr'.]] booked a guest role on the show, as Leo Wingate, with a possibility that it could become recurring. On August 14, Anthony Lemke was cast as recurring Harrison Welles. On October 2, Joel Gretsch was announced for a two-episode arc as Victor. And on October 9, Enver Gjokaj was confirmed as having received a major recurring role as Mike. Filming The first version of the pilot was filmed between October 16 and November 5, 2012 in mostly Wilmington, North Carolina, and Macon, Georgia. However, the rest of the series and new scenes for the pilot were filmed in Vancouver, Canada. Media Promotional pictures SeasonPromo1.jpg SeasonPromo2.jpg SeasonPromo3.jpg SeasonPromo4.jpg SeasonPromo5.jpg SeasonPromo6.jpg SeasonPromo7.jpg SeasonPromo8.jpg SeasonPromo9.jpg SeasonPromo10.jpg SeasonPromo11.jpg SeasonPromo12.jpg SeasonPromo13.jpg SeasonPromo14.jpg SeasonPromo15.jpg Notes * Category:TV show Category:Season 1